1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic game wherein the user is provided with an audio indication of the result of a game play and of the status the game in general.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ever since the advent of sporting events, people have endeavored to create games that simulate the excitement and complexity of an actual real-life competition. Baseball and football are two exemplary sports that have spawned large families of such simulation games.
There are numerous mediums in which such games have been cast. For example, there are many card based games or board games that incorporate either cards or dice. Nearly everyone is familiar with the electric football game where the players first set up the opposing teams and then vibrated the men through a play. As exemplified by the vibrating football game, many of the older games lack the reality and complexity of the actual sport.
In recent years, a number of electronic or microprocessor based sports simulation games have been developed. While the more recent electronic games have allowed for additional complexity and reality to be incorporated into the game, there still exists a problem associated with the manner in which game results are communicated to the user. Such electronic games typically employ various combinations of visual and audio outputs to communicate with the user. However, modern electronic games invariably have a fixed output (whether audio or visual or both) for each of the possible game results. The users quickly lose interest in the game because the game must continually repeat the fixed set of outputs.
Thus there is still a need to improve complexity and reality in both the manner of play in sports simulation games and in the manner in which results are reported to the users of the game.